


Rain World: The Other Group

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: The story of many Self Inserts and Original Characters suddenly clashing together in another Local Group part of Rain World.Includes: Non-Canon History, It-sonas, Slugsonas, Original Iterators and Slugcats, Memes, and other fun stuff.Warning: Self Insert, Memes, Mental Disorders, Violence, etcIt-sona and Slugsona (and more) Credits to: Minnarew, LunaWoo, and Sarwa Noodle for allowing my to use their characters!Join the Rain World Discord! You can talk to me there <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge; Alternatively: I've been turn into a Iterator!

01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000

* * *

  
  


A figure rises from a dark box, the box beginning to glow blue as they rose. They are made of metal, covered by a white lab coat. Their head spherical with odd yellow horns. The top of their head is red in a strange, curved shape down to the top of the eyes, which were red with yellow pupils, and yellow that cut between the two horns, like it could have been a mouth.

The figured groaned, rubbing their head, then pausing as the usual metal-on-metal sound broke out, “What…?” they mutter through a feminine like speaker, though to any lesser being it would be a bunch of mumbling. “Where…?” they looked around, then stopped as a neon blue Overseer, a weird hologram thing, popped up.

“What…?” they paused, reaching out. The Overseer allowed the being to touch them and blinked its optical at them. The being then leaned back to begin projecting a series of images. The figure, some sort of golden metal masked creature, and then some… weird gold and black visage, then no more. “… Oh god please don’t tell me I’m in  _ that  _ game…” they mumbled to themselves, almost slumping.

The overseer tilted their head as the figure looked up and over to them, “What is my name? Am I an Iterator? What  _ am  _ I?” they asked the only other ‘being’ in the room. The Overseer took a moment to process, then showed a visage of the sun above the clouds, endlessly moving through the sky for many cycles, and then showed another figure like her, with a white and gold frame and things on the side of her head reminding her of Arceus’s side horns. The figure was in the same situation as her- held up by a metal ‘claw’ to put it simply.

“Hmm… I am an Iterator… my name is… Endless Cycling Suns… right? Who is this Iterator you shown me?” the newly named Endless Cycling Suns asked the Overseer. The Overseer carefully reached out with one of its ‘strings’ but paused before touching, as if to ask for permission. Endless smiled and reached out with a hand and gently touched the ‘string’.

* * *

Suddenly, her mind is overwhelmed with information- not really, but it felt like it. She could feel her ‘processors’ suddenly light into hyperactivity, neurons shooting all over the place. The figure was called ‘Vivid Memories Starless Night’ and he was her ‘senior’ Iterator of this Local Groups section of the world. There were 2 other iterators beside him, also apart of this Local Group, called Beckoning Flight and Lucky River Fish. Beckoning was a light pink iterator wear white priest clothing, while Lucky seemed to be a light and dark blue iterator wearing a black bodysuit.

Endless also learned how to contact said Iterators, but she did not bother starting  _ that  _ conversation yet. Even more, she learned of her purpose. While her main task was the solve the Great Question, her sub-task was the creation of weaponry, creatures, and other quality of life features for the creatures she would eventually ‘raise’ as Higher Beings. Endless paused. So, she was a- OH SHE HAD SO MANY IDEAAAAAAAAAAS!

Breaking away from the neon blue Overseer, she showed an image of a slugcat’s outline on her box, eyes alight in ideas only she was privy to know about. A green neuron and a couple of whites came over, circling around her frame as she began to work her gears- she could feel a slugcat nearby… she looked to the Overseer- no, Bob, and spoke. “Bring them.”

* * *

The overseer disappeared, though two more were replaced as they began to help on her processing, research and blueprints forming up as she imagined a Slugcat capable of travelling to the other cans, giving messages of hers through pearls, the slugcat being almost iterator like in design, except more organic. It would be given the three neurons circling around her and could reproduce these neurons when it ate. The slugcat would not be harmed by the local wildlife, and would no doubt be able to communicate with the other somewhat sentient creatures. Perhaps convince them to come here, so she can experiment on them…

She felt a new being in her can. She tingled in excitement, waiting just a few more moments before something in her unlatched, snatching up the slugcat in her can and brought it to her lab. The slugcat, no doubt, started to struggle but she  _ did not care _ . The slugcats struggles ended as she put it to a temporary sleep, then her machines started to pull at soft, slimy flesh. Other bits of her began to place in machinery, installing antenna into the sides of the slugcats brain, and the neurons were sent to the sleeping slugcat.

Once the surgery was finished, she had her ‘claw’ bring the slugcat to her ‘room’, a panel on the side of her wall opening to allow the claw to pass through and drop the slugcat into her zero-gravity field. Then it and the panel shut or disappeared. And she waited.

* * *

  
  


The slugcat eventually woke up. It was a light grey one, not like the white, yellow, or red she is known from the real story, or the black-white, green, and other colors she is known before. The slugcat looked like it was scared as it sat on her floor, looking around before suddenly looking up- at her. She laughed, “Hello little Messenger.”

The slugcat looked confused,  _ “Messenger?”  _ it asked via its antennas, which were able to send mental speech to iterators and other sentient creatures. “Yes, you’re my Messenger. My overseer, Bob, led you here so I could upgrade you for a specific… job, should I say. I apologize for the rude greeting, but I was very excited.” She rubbed the back of her head.

The slugcat huffed,  _ “You changed me by force, gave me a ‘job’ by force, and you expect me to simply obey? _ ” it asked, glaring at her. Endless shook her head, “No, I would give you a few weeks to grow into your new abilities but know this. You won’t have to struggle for life like you did before.” She told them.

_ “… Speak more, please.” _

“Oh of course! Here’s what you can do- “


	2. Chapter 1: Endless Cycling Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messenger is given a job, Endless has plans, Whisper of Rain is appearing next chapter. Joy.

“And that’s all you can do.” Endless clapped her hands together, looking down at the now half-Iterator Slugcat. The slugcat stared at her for a few moments, making Endless nervous and causing her to fold her hands together in front of her, “Are you… do you not like your new features?” she asked softly, as if expecting yelling. The slugcat sighed, rubbing a paw where their nose bridge would have been. “ _Like it? Yes. Did I ask for it? No, and it was rude of you to lure me here just to do this to me.”_ The grey tabby-looking slugcat responded, crossing their arms.  
  
Endless winced, “S-sorry, but I had _plans_ and I know it’s not an excuse, but I needed somebody who could be outside of my can but also not _die_ for it to work. I’ve learned via Bob, my Overseer, that your kind- Slugcats, that is, are highly resilient and are able to use weaponry much like Scavengers, both of you are one of the two species to possibly become like the Ancients before you.” She tried to apologize, explain, and rambled all at once.  
  
The slugcat palmed their face, sighing again, _“Okay, I understand what you’re trying to say and think. Regardless, you should have brought me here and asked first, not instantly pull me into your laboratory and force this onto me._ ” The slugcat enforced. Endless nodded slowly, apologetically responding with a small ‘sorry’. The slugcat huffed, “ _You’re like a pup, I swear. Very well, I will help you. If you need more people to help in you can, you let me know and I can try and find some tribes. There should be a few families of slugcats willing to exchange their bodies for a better life.”_ The slugcat hummed.  
  
Endless whirred to life as she moved her claw down to hug the slugcat, “Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I will not let you down. I do have a job for you… but give me a moment. If you want to leave, you can activate your gravity module and leave.” They informed. The slugcat shook their head, “ _No, I’ll stay here. That way you don’t need to send ‘Bob’ to get me._ ” They glanced at the overseer, who was assisting Endless access the right channels.

* * *

  
  
**Local Iterator Chatroom  
  
ECS: Greetings from my can, fellow iterators. I require assistance with materials for my materials. I will have a Pearl inscribed and sent via Messenger slugcat. Is anyone able to help?  
  
VMSN: Good day, Endless Cycling Suns. You require materials, right? Please send your Messenger with two pearls- one with your required materials and the other with a list of experiments planned or created. I would also like you to report your water levels and what you plan to do in the future.  
  
ECS: Will do. Water levels are at workable levels, could be better but it looks like I have some slag buildup in my drainage system. I am getting to work on that after I get the materials to do so. I plan on either removing the laboratory on the top of my can allow for further improvement of low-class specimen into high-class specimen, or creating things to research things…  
  
VMSN: Hm… I will send a few cleaner slugs your way then, for the slag. Just using force or machinery would not work for long. I would suggest keeping your laboratory and using your experiments to help, but it is your choice.  
  
BF: Oh, you are awake! Hi, I am Beckoning Flight. I have been watching you can since the Ancients shut you down long ago. I cannot wait to see what you make!  
  
LRF: Hey, good to see you are awake at last ECS! If you need help with anything, as a Senior Iterator its my job to help.  
  
ECS: Many thanks to both of you, BF for watching over me and LRF for your offer. I should head out now and prepare my Messenger.  
  
WOR: hey, im coming over  
  
VMSN: Who are you? You are not in our Local Group-  
  
WOR: wow look at the time lets go-  
**

* * *

**  
  
**Endless rubbed her metal head as she closed the chatroom, flicking her hand at a couple of Pearls Bob had produced. They were blank, clear crystals, but as she began to input info into the two of them, Bob had gathered a spear from her can, and gave it to the slugcat. Once the pearls had fully shifted colors- both a dull red color, she carefully tugged a single plant from one of her rooms to bring it to her location, the plating opening to hand the plant via a claw before closing as the claw disappeared back into the can. Endless carefully wrapped the pearls in the plant, like a rope, before handing it to Messenger, the slugcat.  
  
Slugcat carefully looked at the pearls before tying the string to the end of its spear, placing it on its back before looking to Endless, _“I’m guessing you need me to take these pearls to another of your kind? What about the tolls?”_ they asked. Endless chuckled mechanically, “Bob will distract them for you. He can make many more of himself so long as I have his core, which is always here.”  
  
Messenger nodded, “ _Alright, I will head out now and find a den when I can. I’m assuming Bob is going to lead me?”_ Endless nodded, waving as Messenger activated its gravity core (which was installed into its brain) and floated up to exit via the pipe. Endless sighed as their claw moved back, waving a hand to allow her to watch Messenger via Bob as they moved out of her can. She noted that her can needed some flooring in some areas to help her experiments- subjects? Either way, she needed a way to keep them from falling to her depths or dying from a shock overdose.  
  
Groaning, she moved to get to work on planning further improvements to her can. Her pearl included plans for a Half-Red Lizard Slugcat, along with various other half-breeds. She could not do much by herself… but with some help…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futher chapters will be named by the character that stars them. This chapter starred Endless. Etc etc.


End file.
